at night
by Sally Howlett
Summary: Jean/Logan. Pequeño drabble; necesitaba sacar algunas cosillas, y decidí usar a mi pareja favorita de x-men.


soy muy, muy cursi. _and I just have a lot of Wolverine feelings._

una pequeña viñeta, la la la

* * *

**at night**

La escuchó llegar por casualidad, porque seguía despierto a esa hora. El auto entró por las rejas de la Mansión, y el sonido del motor fue apagandose despacio. Quizá no todos ahí lo hubieran escuchado, pero Logan sí. Eso y la charla que llevaban Jean Grey y su novio, mientras entraban por la puerta principal de la Mansión X.

Cerró los ojos. Intentó dormirse, aunque se le hizo imposible.

Esperó así, algunos minutos, inmóvil en su cama, hasta que sus pisadas se escucharon por las grandes escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

Era ella, y sus pisadas suaves, y Scott a su lado. Susurraban, y Logan prefería no prestar atención a eso, no abrió los ojos, pero tampoco evitó que sus sentidos le permitieran escuchar todo lo que pasaba afuera. La habitación de Jean estaba al final del pasillo, y la de Scott estaba a un lado de la de Logan. "Por suerte" a veces pensaba, porque eran habitaciones separadas, y eso lo agradecía. Logan era capaz de escuchar más allá de las paredes de las habitaciones, y eso le ahorraba un poco de tortura.

No pudo más. Se levantó de la cama, se sentó justo en la orilla y se talló los ojos. Se levantó despacio, y se puso unos vaqueros encima, no usaba camisa. Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Pero se detuvo en seguida, pues alguien lo miraba. Jean estaba del otro lado, justo al final, parada a medio pasillo. Había ido caminando, pero al ver a Logan salir al mismo tiempo que ella, se detuvo. Usaba su pijama, y el cabello amarrado en una coleta. Ya estaba lista para dormirse, y Logan se preguntó, cómo habrá estado vestida únos minutos antes, cuando llegaba de su cita con Scott.

-_Hey, Jeannie._ -le dijo sonriendo, por el mero hecho de verla.

-_Hola, Logan._ -ella le dedicó también una pequeña sonrisa, tímida.

-_¿Vas abajo?_ -le preguntó él, y ella asintió, avanzando hasta él, cerca de las escaleras para bajar.

-_Olvidé algo abajo, en el bolsillo de mi abrigo._ -le explicó, y juntos bajaron hasta el recibidor-. _¿No puedes dormir?_

Logan sacudió la cabeza.

-_Hace días que no puedo._

-_¿Estás bien?_ -ella lo miró, mientras tomaba el abrigo del perchero y lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Logan estaba justo frente a ella, y desvió la mirada unos instantes.

-_Sí, es lo mismo de siempre._

-_Pesadillas. _-dijo ella, sabiendo que así era. Logan asintió, volviendo a mirarla; verde los ojos de ella, como la vida misma. Y azul los de él, como el cielo.

-_Casi no te he visto esta semana, ¿has estado aquí?_ -se atrevió a peguntar ella. Logan soltó una pequeña risa, pero su sonrisa duró poco.

-_Sí...a veces salgo por las mañanas, pero pasó aquí las noches...no nos hemos encontrado, Roja, pero te he visto algo ocupada..._

Silencio. Jean fue la que tuvo que desviar ahora la mirada, y torpemente, intentó sacar lo que había en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-_Lo...siento. Perdóname._

-_No, no pasa nada._

-_Te conozco, Logan _-lo miró-._ Sé a qué te refieres._

-_No importa Jeannie._

_-Te duele_ -añadió ella en la voz más baja que fue capaz, antes de que se le quebrara-. _Y es mi culpa._

_-No. No lo es, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Roja._

_-No quiero herirte más_. -Jean ya no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Se odiaba en esos instantes, y Logan se odiaba también, por haberle causado eso.

_-No lo haces a propósito._

_-¡Pero lo hago! _-estaba al borde de las lágrimas, lo miraba, luego no, no sabía qué hacer, no podía acercarse, no podía irse.

_-Shh...Jean, no. -_Logan se atrevió a acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo antes de consumir su deseo de abrazarla.

_-Me importas _-le dijo ella, mirandolo directo a los ojos-._ No quiero esto para ti, perdóname por favor._

_-Basta, Jean. _-puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella, estaba tensa.

_-Perdóname, Logan._

La abrazó. La sostuvo fuerte entre sus brazos, sin importarle nada, sin importarle una mierda lo demás, solo la abrazó. Si trajera consecuencias después, entonces no le importó. Solo la necesitaba a ella.

_-Jean, te amo..._ -le susurró, y ella se quebró, llorando, con el rostro escondido en su pecho, y sus brazos rodeándo su cuerpo-. _Y te voy a amar siempre..., sin importar si estas con ese idiota o no._

Jean se abrazó a él más fuerte, intentando contenerse.

_-Me importas tú, y solo tú, Roja._

_-Lo siento tanto..._

Logan tomó el rostro de ella, separandose un poco para poder mirarla, y le secó las lágrimas como pudo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y comenzaba a hincharse, y él se sentía una mierda.

La besó. Corto, y lento, muy pequeño, apenas un roce en los labios, pero al fin, un beso.

Acarició su rostro, intentando calmarla un poco, y se quedaron así, a media habitación, casi en completa oscuridad.

_-Ve a dormir, ya es tarde, Jeannie._

_-No..._

_-Anda, no me reclames. Vete a descansar._

Jean suspiró, y llevo sus manos a las sienes de Logan.

_-¿Qué haces? _-ella cerró los ojos unos instantes, y luego terminó.

_-Es para que puedas dormir, te ayudará._

_-¿Qué hiciste?_

_-Agradéceme en la mañana,_ -le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero rota.

_-Gracias, Jeannie._ -él hizo lo mismo.

Ambos regresaron arriba, a sus habitaciones, pero esa noche ella no pudo dormir, ni las siguientes. Y aunque a Logan le dolía, ella valía la pena.


End file.
